


Rest And Relaxation

by JustBeStill



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Come Eating, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Love, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Sonic and Tom relax in a hotel for the night.
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog/Tom Wachowski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Rest And Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohgodmyeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgodmyeyes/gifts).



> I'm back now, my mental health took a hit so I had to get away for a while. Feeling a lot better now, I feel like I'm in a good enough spot to start posting again.

Sonic jumped onto the bed once he and Tom entered the hotel room. “SO BOOORED!” He whined, staring up at the ceiling. “I can’t believe everything is closed today!”

“Well, it is almost 9:30,” Tom said, lying on his bed and propping himself up on the pillows. “There’s not much we can do at this hour.”

“Well, there is one thing we can do,” Sonic said after a pause. “Something we might both enjoy?” He gestured with his eyes toward’s Tom’s lower regions.

Tom followed Sonic’s gaze. He sighed. “I already told you, that was a one-time thing.”

“Well, yeah, I remember,” Sonic said, climbing onto Tom’s bed. “But maybe it could be...a two-time thing? And then maybe a three-time thing, etcetera?”

Sonic leaned in close and licked Tom’s neck, and the human shivered. It HAD felt pretty good the first time. Maybe this time could be even better. No one had to know except himself and Sonic, anyway. Fuck it. 

“Fine,” Tom sighed, lying down on the bed. “But this is the last time.”

“You say that now,” Sonic said with a smile. “Just wait.”

He crawled on top of Tom and kissed his mouth passionately, grabbing the human’s groin with his free hand and squeezing it lightly, trying to help Tom get erect.

Tom moaned into his mouth, reaching down and unbuttoning his pants to free up space for his growing hard-on.

Sonic pulled away, breathing lightly. “Can I do it this time?” He whispered, eyes full of lust and desire.

“Anything for you,” Tom said, wrapping his arms around the hedgehog’s body.

Sonic waited a moment, then reached down and curled his fingers around Tom’s dick. He kissed Tom again, tasting the softness of his mouth. “Thank you,” he whispered again, and then he started to pleasure his human, stroking hard and fast.

Tom moaned and curled his hands into Sonic’s fur, enraptured by the many different feelings he was experiencing in that moment. Pleasure, comfort, love, safety, kindness. All mixing together with his deep lust and yearning for the very being who was with him now.

“Do you like that?” Sonic was asking, still stroking him off. “How does that feel?”

It felt good, so good, amazing, actually. He had never done this sort of thing with Maddie. He had thought about asking, but was always too embarrassed to form the words. But here, with Sonic, it felt right. It felt natural and clean, and Tom knew, despite his saying earlier, that there would definitely be a next time, and then another time after that, and so on. 

The pleasure was intense and all-consuming, and Tom could think of nothing else but the feeling of the hedgehog's warm hands on his nether regions, and of Sonic’s breath on his neck, his head buried in his shoulder blades.

The intoxicating euphoria of this moment was something that Tom wanted to never end. Right now, Sonic’s presence was what he needed most, and they both knew it. 

His every touch was so desperately inviting, tendrils of fiery heat snaking up from Tom’s groin. 

Then Sonic was kissing him again, and oh god, it felt otherworldly. He had inexplicably craved this, and to finally be experiencing it yet again after months of lingering thoughts… it was without words.

Tom felt that he was close now. Sonic halted his movements, sensing the approaching climax, and they both lay there for a short duration of time, the only sound in the room the quiet panting of Tom’s breaths, and the rustle of sheets as Sonic moved to lay beside the human.

The hedgehog tightened his grip. “Ready?”

Tom nodded, and Sonic leaned in and softly trailed his tongue up Tom’s neck, making the human moan softly in ecstasy. This was better than the first time for sure. 

Resuming his previous action, Sonic went harder and faster, closely watching the man’s reaction.

Tom’s body was overloaded with lust, and every cell in his body was screaming at him to pull the hedgehog close and kiss him deeply, but he resisted, letting Sonic do as he wished. He did clearly know what Tom liked, anyway.

Just before he could reach his peak, Sonic quickly grabbed a towel from the end table and wrapped it around Tom’s area, holding it in place as his partner finished.

After a few moments of waiting, Sonic removed the towel and looked at it. “Wow, how long as it been since you…?”

Panting heavily, Tom shook his head. “Don't know,” he gasped, eyes squeezed shut, his body feeling drained and tired. 

He opened his eyes and saw Sonic smirk at him. The hedgehog ran his tongue up the place where Tom had spent, collecting it on is tongue.

Sonic kissed him, placing his hands on Tom’s shoulders. 

“You aren’t too bad,” he said softly once he pulled away. “I kind of like it.”

Tom laughed weakly. “I don't know how to respond to that, honestly.”

“Then don’t,” Sonic said lightly, wrapping his hand around his human’s genitals agian. “Are you ready for another go?”

Tom nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone likes Star Wars, I bought a Black Series Kylo Ren lightsaber off Amazon yesterday! I'm very excited, it looks so cool! Can't wait till it finally gets here!


End file.
